A conventional bra 2 is shown in FIG. 12 and generally includes two cups 21 each are connected to a side wrap 23 and a shoulder strap 22 which is connected to a connection portion 211 between the cup 21 and the shoulder strap 22. It is noted that each cup 21 includes a top edge 212 which is an upward inclined edge extending from one end of the cup 21 to the connection portion 211. As shown in FIG. 13, when wearing the bra 2, the shoulder straps 22 pull the cups 21 upward to support the breasts in the cups 21. However, the top edge 212 tends to press the breast and to squeeze the top portion of the breast as shown by arrows in FIG. 14. This is not a healthy way to wear a bra and the top edge 212 forms an obvious line when wearing a T-shirt. This could happen to any wearer, especially during female period or period of pregnancy which makes the breasts larger.
Besides, for a maternity bra, as shown in FIG. 15, the cups 21 each have a hole 211 and a piece of cover 212 is attached to a lower edge of each cup 21 so as to cover 212 the hole 211. A hook member 26 is connected to a top end of the cover 212 so as to be hooked to a member 25 on the shoulder strap 22 to position the cover 212. Therefore, the mother can conveniently unhook the cover 212 to feed the baby without take off the bra. In addition, an extension part 24 can be added between two connection ends of the side wraps 23 so as to adapt wider body. Again, the cups 21 include the same top edges that compress the breasts and the extension part 24 cannot change the size of the cups 21 so that the inherent problems cannot be resolved.
The present invention intends to provide a bra wherein each cup have a wave-shaped top edge so as to eliminate the pressing force applied by the top edge of each cup.